The present invention relates to a clamping device for clamping fittings in electric board channels and the like.
As is known, channels to be used for receiving cables for coupling electric fitting boards, generally comprise cross cavities and slots, allowing the electric fittings to be easily connected, and operating to enhance the operating properties of the receiving channel, while holding the cables arranged therein in an ordered condition.
However, prior approaches for the above intended applications, are affected by great problems related to a proper coupling of the electric fittings, since it is necessary to perform very long and complex connection operations.